


Heartbeats

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, prompt fics, sean/elijah fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah's time together can be measured in heartbeats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during principle filming of LOTR in New Zealand.
> 
> Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge community at Live Journal in response to the prompt "cadence."

When they make love, their hearts beat wildly. Their frequent separations only fuel the passion that immediately consumes them the moment they're together again, always making their couplings urgent. Though he would never say anything so unromantic to the man he loves, Sean thinks an hour in bed with Elijah does more for his cardio health than a three-hour workout in the gym.

Despite the many obstacles to their relationship, if they ever doubt that they belong together, they need only listen to the beating of their hearts because as they lie together in the quiet, their breathing slowly returning to normal, they discover, as if they'd planned it, that both of their hearts are beating at the same resting cadence.


End file.
